In today's world contact centers are beginning to use a wide range of channels of communication in addition to telephone calls to interact with individuals such as SMS text messages, Web chats, email, IM messaging, etc. A channel of communication is understood to be a particular medium used for communicating. Traditionally, a contact center would place an outbound communication using a channel of communication with the intent of reaching the intended party with the outbound communication and conversing with the party over the outbound communication. For example, a contact center would traditionally place an outbound telephone call to an intended party with the intent of having the intended party answer the outbound call and then conversing with the intended party over the outbound call.
However, because of these new channels of communication that are now available to a contact center, a contact center can place an outbound communication to an intended party with the intent of receiving an inbound communication from the intended party during a time that may be more convenient for the intended party. For example, a contact center can send an SMS text message to an intended party about a new product offering and the message may inform the party to place a call to the contact center at a time that is convenient if the party has any questions about the new product offering and/or to purchase the new product offering. Accordingly, a contact center can now place (send out) outbound traffic (communications) over a time period that may generate inbound traffic (communications) during the same time period or at a time later than the time period.
However with that said, a contact center must consider whether it will have the proper resources available to handle the generated inbound traffic when placing such outbound traffic. Therefore, a need in the art exists for processes configured to properly pace outbound communications that generate inbound communications. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure herein is presented.